


Studying Mishaps

by Sniper_Blue



Series: More To Learn - Keitor College AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniper_Blue/pseuds/Sniper_Blue
Summary: Good Things Happen BingoWaking Up TogetherKeith and Lotor get together to do some studying. It has some unexpected, though not unwanted, results.





	Studying Mishaps

_ This class is going to kill me. Study session tonight? _

His expression softened as he looked at the message, knowing exactly which class was meant even though they were currently in totally different ones and should probably have been paying attention to the professor instead. This class, he could afford to do so. The one they were referencing was one they both struggled with to an extent, mainly because neither had really wanted to take it or were interested in the subject matter. Core requirements, however.

_ I will leave the door unlocked and get dinner started. Do you have any requests? _

_ Ha. Yeah. For my roommate to not text me in the middle of the day to tell me to avoid the room. _

A slight grimace covered his face for a moment. That was rather disturbing.

-

Around three, Keith stomped up the stairs and through the door to Lotor’s studio apartment to drop his bag and slump onto the unmade pullout bed with a loud groan. The day had only gone downhill from the time he had texted to ask for some help studying. First thing in the morning, he had trouble with an assignment for that damned philosophy course. Why had he decided to take the stupid thing anyway? He could have waited until next semester and chosen a different one. But, no…. He had to want to get the credits out of the way so he could get into taking just his major specific ones quicker. Dumb decision. Then, Lance had texted to tell him that he was having his friends over since it was Friday, ones he did not get along with that well and that he avoided as much as he could. That was followed by a pop quiz. And then he had half spilled his coffee on the table, but thankfully missed his computer as he was trying to go over some notes during the short break before his last class, which had been annoying, if only because some of the presentations that were being made by other students just were not up to the standard he thought they should be.

“ Shitty day?”

He replied with a heartfelt groan and just slumped further into the thin mattress he was sprawled on. Shitty was one word. Horrid was another.

Lotor laughed as he dished up the macaroni and cheese he had just finished. This was enough of a routine at this point in the semester that he could time things well, a fact that Keith clearly appreciated as he placed his plate on his chest and shoveled a bite into his mouth.

“ Thanks,” he mumbled through a mouthful of food. “I gotta work on some of the readings. And some assignments for other classes. Paper due next week.” Everything was coming due since there were only a few short weeks left in the semester and he had figured that beginning to study for finals early would be easier, so he was also doing that and Lotor was one of the best study partners he could have since they could either sit there bouncing ideas off of each other or in silence as they focused on their own subjects. The latter was how they spent this particular Friday.

It was quite late when Lotor glanced over at Keith where he had been laying, reading a passage that he had pulled up on his computer. A short snort escaped him as he saw that the smaller man had fallen asleep long enough before that his laptop had dimmed and then gone to sleep. At least he had taken his shoes and jacket off earlier and their books were stacked rather neatly, so he had an easy time placing them on the floor next to the bed, out of the way of either of them getting up.

He was probably more sleep deprived than he thought as he just laid down across the rest of the bed and pulled the blanket across the top of the couch to drape over himself. Keith had the comforter and he still wanted some kind of covers. That was what he got for having been up for the past couple of days trying to get a paper to read how he wanted it.

-

Keith grumbled the next morning as sunlight fell across his face and pulled him from some of the best sleep he had had in recent memory. It took a bit for him to register that there was normally never any light in the room until he got up on weekends and then even longer for him to actually get up the gumption to open his eyes because of just how comfortably warm he was. As he tried to move, he was stopped by an unexpected weight across his ribs that had him finally snapping his eyes open to find his study partner being the one trapping him. That brought a furrow to his brow as he did not remember falling asleep curled up with him.

“ Quit moving,” Lotor grumbled, tightening his hold slightly, even as he ducked his head a bit further down to get out of the light himself.

He mentally shrugged. This was not actually that surprising if he were honest with himself. There were no other places to sleep in Lotor’s apartment, bar the floor, and he had always been a cuddler when given half a chance. Plus, even he could admit that his study partner was easy on the eyes and he would not mind this in almost any context he could get it.

-

Years later, Keith grinned softly up at his lover after turning in his arms, dancing his fingers over the other’s ribs. He pressed a chaste kiss to lax lips, surprised to get a light response before he pulled away to find blue eyes taking him in.

“ What has you in such a good mood?” Lotor asked, voice rough and dragging a shiver out of Keith at the sound.

“ Aren’t you glad we don’t have to wait until we are both sleep deprived from studying to enjoy this?”

A chuckle sounded close to his ear from where his lover had moved closer while he spoke. “Aren’t you glad you avoided your dorm room that weekend, and so avoided getting arrested?” He paused for a short moment. “I’m still not sure how any of that happened. Did you ever learn any of the details?”

“ Lance wasn’t willing to share. All I know is that he didn’t end up getting charged for whatever reason.”


End file.
